


snapshots

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: snapshots (of a life once lived) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Photographer!John, Photography, Trespassing, he just wants pictures of flowers but has to commit crimes to get them, somewhat based on a real life experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: The sign said, “No trespassing.”But those beautiful flowers just on the other side of the sign were calling to him.or; john is a photographer who just wants to take pictures of flowersbased on writing prompt #130 from http://www.wrightingwords.com/writing-starters/





	snapshots

The sign said, “No trespassing.”

But those beautiful flowers just on the other side of the sign were calling to him.

So, with camera in hand, John committed a minor misdemeanor.

He had to gently toss his camera over the fence before he himself could follow after. He stuck his foot in one of the chain-link fence holes and clawed two above his head. He pulled himself up and over the fence, jumping once he was over and landing softly on the ground.

John grabbed his camera swiftly, hoping and praying to every god that no one was patrolling the private property. He rushed over to the flowers- tulips and roses and carnations- and knelt down, snapping pictures of them.

He was midway through shifting his angle and a voice spoke behind him.

“Enjoying the garden?”

John jumped out of his skin, shooting up, and quickly readying an apology. “U-um,” he started, gesturing with his camera to the flowers and then to himself, “they caught my eye.”

“There is sign that says no trespassing, isn't there?” The man- John now took a moment to examine him- was short, unassuming. He didn't seem threatening.

“Y-yes, I'm sorry I-”

“Nah, it's fine.” To his surprise, the man laughed. “You're just taking pictures?”

“Yes.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” the man stuck his hand out to shake, to which John accepted, “my boss owns this garden.”

“John Laurens. Amateur photographer.” John smiled, trying to joke and release the anxiety of being caught.

“Well, John Laurens, after you're done here,” Alexander waved to the plethora of flowers, “would you like to get some coffee?”

Was he being asked out? Was this man asking him out? How does one respond when a man who just caught you committing a crime asks you out?

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

He snapped a picture of Alexander across the table at the coffee shop. It was the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> so, I found this writing prompt, and the first thing I thought of was that time I basically trespassed my entire neighborhood to get pictures of my neighbors' gardens. no, i was not caught, and no, i didn't get a cute coffee date out of it, but nonetheless.


End file.
